Little Fantasies
by Elephant-Theory-Darling
Summary: Part one of series: Test Of Love, Reality Check. Arthur and Eames are on a job only to be surpried that two teams were hired for the same task. These girls have a different way of handling things then they are. Can they still get along?
1. The Job

*RING!* *RING!* *RING!*

Beth rolled over blindly searching for her phone. It seemed like forever when she finally answered it.

"Who is this and what do you want?" she groaned.

"Good morning to you too sunshine" the voice teased.

"Katelyn is that you?"

"You got it and I've got us a job."

"Not another easy one."

"Not a chance" there was a smile in her voice "Come to New York City, I'll give you the details then."

Beth grabbed a notepad and wrote down the address. Very slowly she crawled out of the nice warm hotel bed grabbing a housecoat. Her big brother slept soundly in the other double bed, she knew she had to wake him but decided to do so after her shower.

"Your phone has been going off like crazy" Pat commented when she stepped out of the bathroom dressed "Can I use the bathroom now?"

"Be my guest."

Beth once again went to her phone, this time reading a text message from Katelyn, telling her to bring Pat along since they're going to need a chemist. She began packing all the stuff she owned in one suitcase and the other suitcase for Pat's stuff.

"Katelyn found us a job" Beth explained when he walked out of the bathroom topless "We're going to New York City."

"What about all my supplies?"

"Worry about that when we find out what the job's all about."

"You don't know?"

"She won't tell me 'till we show up" Beth sighed "I think it's because she knows I won't approve."

Pat laughed while grabbing his suitcase "Smart girl."

Beth followed suit as her brother lead the way out of the hotel. They called down a taxi and were able to get the last two tickets to New York City. The taxi driver in the city took them to the address Katelyn had given. Beth looked up in awe at the tall building; she thought she had seen everything.

"Coming?" Pat questioned holding the door open "Or are you just going to stand there all day?"

Beth glared at her brother and entered the building; high class taste was apparent so their client was rich. Everything looked so Donald Trump – large, ornate, and expensive. The elevator took them to the top floor where Katelyn had told them to go. Pat opened the door with the key that the clerk had given him then froze in the doorway. Beth looked past her brother to see the room - no, she looked at a penthouse; it had everything needed to not only live there for months but also a lab so Pat could experiment with new formulas.

"Beth, Pat, welcome to our new penthouse" Katelyn sat cross legged on the couch with the TV on and her jewellery equipment on the coffee table "Paid for in full by our client."

Beth put her suitcase in a bedroom then returned to her long time friend "And who exactly is this client?"

"He's Steve Pulpard the world's most famous fashion designer."

"And the job?"

"We have to convince Jackson – the new young face of fashion that's coming out to back down. His…unique taste worries Steve; he doesn't want this to go on the runway in two weeks."

"First of all there's nothing wrong with that" Katelyn showed Beth a picture of this new fashion "Never mind, that fashion is very…outer space."

"That's one reason I said yes to the job" Katelyn smirked "It does help that he's a little cute so it's easier for me to forge this job."

"It's right up our alley" Beth replayed the job details in her head to remember them better "Do you know how hard it is to place an idea in someone's head?"

"Not exactly."

"If I was to tell you not to think of elephants what do you think of?" Pat asked from across the hall, already in the lab.

Katelyn paused to think for a moment "Elephants of course."

"Exactly, but it's not your idea since you know I gave it to you. The subject's mind can always trace the origin of the idea. True inspiration is near impossible to fake."

"But can it be done?"

"It can as long as I can make a sedative that lets you go three levels down in a dream."

"When you put it that way it sounds too difficult."

"We're here now" Beth sighed "And I think Pat loves his lab and the challenge too much to leave now."

Katelyn got up and hugged Beth. They discussed what they were going to do for the next few days. Katelyn had already got a position as a secretary working next to Jackson so she can observe him and his world. Beth would be learning about his past and career, so it made going into his mind that much easier to plant the idea. Pat was going to figure out the sedative length and a flavour based sleeping sedative that can't be traced. The main challenge was getting everything done and ready to go in a little less then two weeks.


	2. The Surprise

Beth woke up after a comfortable sleep, wrapped her housecoat around her and started her work. Katelyn was already gone for her secretary job while Pat was working in the lab. She grabbed breakfast as her computer turned on in the study; it was a lazy day so she didn't plan on getting dressed.

Beth spent hours searching the web for information on Jackson but there wasn't much. He was too new in the business to have much to read about. So as a final result she hacked into Jackson's laptop seeing what she could find.

"Hey Beth!" Pat called "You want some lunch?"

She glanced at the clock "Sure, what are you making?"

"Hamburger?"

"Sure, I'll be right there."

Beth was about to get up to help when a little info box popped up. She opened it and a webcam image showed a very suave looking young man. She typed away on the keyboard and found out he was searching the exact same thing she was.

"This doesn't look good" Beth mumbled.

"What doesn't?" Pat handed her a bowl.

"This isn't a hamburger."

"No, it's hamburger helper, faster to cook."

"Lazy" she smirked "You didn't put any sedative in this did you?"

"Of course not" he kissed her forehead "Don't over work yourself."

"Same to you."

Pat left the study, Beth turned back to her computer watching the webcam image unsure of what to do. She debated on calling Katelyn or just wait for her to come back.

"Arthur there's little warnings on your laptop" Ariadne warned.

Arthur scurried over to his laptop and typed away. A webcam image popped open showing a girl still in her pyjamas. He opened a little chat box but before he typed he took his laptop to a different room in the warehouse.

"Who are you?" he typed.

"I could ask you the same thing" she replied using her built in microphone.

"I asked first" he used his own microphone now.

"Touché, name's Beth."

"Arthur. What are you doing?"

"Eating and talking with you."

"Not what I meant" he scowled.

Beth smirked "I know. I'm a point man - or woman for a client; I assume you're the same."

"I am, and by this warning we're both looking into the same mark."

Arthur heard the warehouse door open and Eames walk in furious. He started going off on Cobb for not telling them there was another team working on the same job. Arthur watched the webcam, another girl showed up in the image around the same time Eames popped up.

"That's the girl!" Eames pointed to the screen.

"He's the other forger" the other girl also pointed to the screen "Get dressed! We're going to find them and force them to turn down this job!"

"We're not leaving the job" Eames hissed "It pays well."

"Calm down woman" Beth rolled her eyes then looked at Arthur "Why don't the two of you come over for dinner, we'll discuss this problem as civilized people."

"I agree" Arthur nodded "Eames and I would be delighted."

Beth gave Arthur the address and they turned the laptops off. With Eames complaining in his ear Arthur went to talk to Cobb. He agreed that he'll talk to the client about the second team and that meeting them was a good idea.


	3. Dinner Meeting

"What do you think you're doing inviting our competition over for dinner?" Katelyn hissed.

"Don't think of them as competition" Beth replied coolly washing her bowl "They are sources of information."

"You're awfully calm about this."

"Of course I am."

Katelyn watched Beth carefully, her movements were slow and precise almost forced. Her eyes glittered in the low light as if she had a plan running though her head.

"You going to change for our guests?"

"Why would I do that?"

Beth just smiled and went to her room. Katelyn looked down at her clothes; a gray business suit with a teal blouse, she figured she could freshen up a bit.

Beth came out of her room showered and dressed. She wore a pair of form fitting dark wash jeens with an off the shoulder burgundy top. Katelyn walked out of her room with a red silk blouse and an a-line black skirt.

"I knew you wanted to change" Beth smirked.

"Well, this looks better" Katelyn blushed lightly "What about Pat?"

"Just let him work, as for food just order a large pepperoni pizza."

Katelyn smiled at the idea then rushed to the door as the bell rung. Beth called for pizza since she was getting hungry – again.

"Welcome" Katelyn invited the boys in "This is the penthouse that our client bought us."

"Katelyn no need to brag, I'm sure they got the same offer" Beth joined them in the living room.

"Beth correct? Again I'm Arthur and this is Eames" Arthur held out his hand.

"This is Katelyn. Nice to finally meet another point man."

"Let's cut this chitter chatter darling" Eames spoke up "We want you off this job."

"That's my line" Katelyn argued.

"I don't think so, we got the job first."

"I believe we did actually."

Beth signalled Arthur to the another room while those two argued over the situation. He pulled out a kitchen chair for her to sit and she smiled kindly.

"Do you have a suggestion for this situation?" Arthur asked.

"I believe the four of us should work together" Beth suggested.

"Only us four? What about the other members of your team?"

"Katelyn the forger, me the point man" Pat walked into the kitchen sniffing "And Pat our chemist. That's our entire team and we do extraordinarily well."

"Where's the pizza?" Pat asked "I smell pepperoni pizza and garlic bread."

Beth opened her mouth to answer but decided it was best not to do so. She pulled out Pat's wallet as she walked by to open the door; just as the pizza guy came out of the elevator she opened the door. Beth, or rather Pat, paid for the food and she walked back in tossing him his wallet.

"You've really got to stop taking my wallet" he argued reaching for a slice of pizza.

"When I stop taking your wallet is the day I fall in love" she smacked his hand away.

"I'm never going to have money at this rate."

"Pizza anyone?" Beth interrupted the arguing.

Arthur had found plates and napkins for everyone. Pat stole a few pieces and wondered off to the lab. There was silence for a little while until everyone reached for a second slice.

"Okay darling" Eames broke the silence "What were you and Arthur doing?"

"Talking. I think we came to an agreement" Beth glanced at Arthur.

"We have" Arthur nodded "The four of us are going to work together."

"What!" Eames and Katelyn shrieked.

"Keep it down already!" Pat yelled from the other room.

Beth laughed, being silenced by Katelyn's glare "This is a bad idea, a really, really bad idea."

"I know where you're coming from but live with it" Beth hissed "You dragged me all the way here without knowing the job so amuse me with this request."

"Fine" she huffed grabbing another piece of pizza.

"What have you found so far?" Arthur asked.

"Not much, Jackson's too new to the scene to really get much on him."

"I've found more, you mind if I come over tomorrow so we can compare notes."

"Fine with me."

"What about you princess?" Eames asked.

Beth saw Arthur give Eames a strange look. Eames smirked tilting his head and Arthur blushed. Katelyn saw this action as well since she smiled at Beth.

"I'm only the secretary" Katelyn pointed out "You're his personal assistant."

"Only for the morning. Any one around him switch – he's got one person for the morning, another in the afternoon and a third at night."

"Good way to keep personal things from flying around. But you're closer to him; I just take phone calls and book appointments."

"So when we're ready to sedate him we can use you."

"Beth come here, I want to try something on you" Pat came to grab his sister.

Katelyn followed always amused with Pat's experiments. He put her in a chair near a tub of water then gave her a cracker. Arthur and Eames watched intrigued as Pat hovered and wrote notes, when he was satisfied he tipped Beth into the tub of water below. It was slow motion as she fell in, Katelyn could never get enough of seeing this, it was just too funny. After impact Beth reached up grabbing the side of the tub, she crawled out taking her brother by the collar and dunking his head once.

"Next time" she hissed letting him go "Use hot water not ice cold water."

Arthur grabbed a near by towel and wrapped it around her. She thanked him quietly and pulled it tighter, Katelyn hid slightly behind Eames snickering.

"What the heck did you do?" Arthur questioned.

Pat ignored him keeping his attention on Beth "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Peppermint" she replied "Like toothpaste."

"Exactly, I'm trying other flavours too. They can be a good sneak attack with the sedative."

"Smart boy."

"That's ingenious" Eames said in awe "You going to be okay darling?"

"I'll be fine right after a nice hot shower" Beth glanced at the clock "It's getting late, you'd better get going."

"I'll see you tomorrow Beth" Arthur smiled.

She nodded and went to her bedroom. Katelyn took the boys to the door wishing them a safe trip.

"See you tomorrow princess" Eames smirked "You should wear a skirt; it'll make work far more interesting."

"Get going Eames" she replied bitterly "Have a nice night Arthur."


	4. Socialize

Katelyn thought of Eames' comment from last night and decided to wear a skirt with an emerald three-quarter length blouse. She grabbed her purse and raced out the door before Beth woke up. Eames greeted her with a smile as she took her spot by Jackson.

"Good morning princess" Eames' smile grew "You look nice."

"Good morning" Katelyn replied curtly blushing slightly "And thank you."

"Want to go out for lunch?"

Before Katelyn could reply Jackson turned around snapping at the two of them to be quiet. She focused on her work taking pictures of everything with her camera pen, her ring got an unobstructed view of everything for a video recording and the sounds were copied by her bracelet. Being a jewellery maker on the side had its benefits and she never asked where Beth got the technology, which is probably safer.

Jackson had a pretty common routine; he roams the shop with a large double double in hands checking on production. He then goes to the sketch room to see how his scribbled ideas turned out and finally sits in his comfy office with Eames for the rest of the morning. On the rare occasion Jackson would have an appointment or a phone call.

Katelyn couldn't figure out how and when to put the sedative in Jackson, until a clumsy girl tried walking up the stairs in heals carrying a tray. Katelyn ran to grab the tray, it carried a teapot of camomile tea and mini sandwiches, she forgot about afternoon tea but that's when she and Eames have to leave.

"So about lunch" Eames walked out of the office as the tea went in "I was thinking the little café down the street."

"I didn't say I was going to have lunch with you."

"Come on princess, what's lunch between forgers?"

"And stop calling me princess" Katelyn glared "It feels almost degrading."

"Very well love, but you're going to come to miss it."

Katelyn raised a brow at the new pet name as Eames opened the last door with a smile. That smile, that accent, she couldn't get enough of it; with a deep sigh she agreed to lunch. With a little spring in his step Eames opened his car door for her and drove off.

Arthur and Beth had papers scattered all over the table in the study, they were trying to re-organize it after she had flipped through the notes.

"There's something missing" Arthur mumbled "This man was an orphan, now he's suddenly in the fashion business, it doesn't add up."

"Who is this?" Beth picked up a picture of another young male.

"That's Jackson's best friend – Carl, they were orphans together. He was adopted by some billionaire and took his throne a few years ago."

Beth scanned the picture to her computer then did a quick search on Steve. Their client was withholding information, and she was going to get it. She pushed her chair to the phone and called Steve's office, the secretary politely answered.

"Hi, I'd like to book an appointment with Mr Pulpard" she asked signalling Arthur to be quiet "Tonight would be best."

"There's an opening at eight pm" the secretary explained.

"That's fine, I'll take it."

"Your name?"

"Ivy."

"Your reason for this appointment."

"There's a problem with a business plan that needs to be fixed."

"Very well, Mr Pulpard will be awaiting your arrival."

She hung up before Beth did. Arthur gave her a silent question through a raised brow.

"Our client, Steve, has withheld information" Beth explained.

"So you're going to confront him?"

"No, we're going to confront him."

Arthur grimaced obviously not liking the idea; he looked at the clock then at his phone. Beth copied, it was three in the afternoon and Katelyn wasn't back yet. Arthur excused himself to make a phone call while in the meantime Beth went to put on a pair of dark wash jeans and a dark purple blouse. She didn't care that Arthur saw her in pyjamas; as long as she didn't go out she wasn't going to change.

"You're dressed" Pat commented heading to his room "Where are you going?"

"I'll be heading out later with Arthur" Beth replied

"Just don't get carried away. I'm going to bed."

Pat kissed his sister's forehead just as Arthur came into view. Katelyn and Eames walked in behind him; Beth looked at Arthur's eyes, they looked hurt or maybe disappointed.

"Katelyn where have you been?" she decided to talk to him later.

"Out for lunch with Eames. I found a way to get the sedative into Jackson."

"Pat just went to bed, let him sleep."

"What did you two complete?" Eames asked lounging on the couch.

"Too much information is missing" Arthur replied.

"We were just on our way out" Beth went to grab a picture "Katelyn I want you to practice the looks of this man."

"You got a PASIV love?" Katelyn shook her head "Then you're coming with me to the warehouse."

All four left the penthouse then went their own way. Arthur was silent in the car and it annoyed Beth, she told him to pull over. She undid her seat belt and turned to him, Arthur kept his hands on the wheel and eyes forward.

"Talk to me" Beth demanded.

"There's nothing to talk about."

She reached over and gently touched his cheek forcing him to look at her "What is on your mind Arthur?"

"Who is Pat to you?"

"He's my biological big brother. He's the only family I have."

"Oh" Arthur's face fell "I'm sorry."

"Arthur there's something else on your mind."

Arthur leaned forward; Beth could feel his hot breather close to her face. He paused and pulled away; she was not impressed and took matters into her own hands. Beth leaned forward this time and kissed him gently on the lips.

"We should probably eat before our appointment" Beth suggested.

"Always full of good ideas" Arthur smiled.

"I'm going to use the PASIV" Eames announced as he entered the warehouse.

"You have to practise your forge, go right ahead" Cobb shoed him away.

"Who's the girl?" Ariadne asked.

"I'm Katelyn."

"I'm Ariadne, that's Cobb and Yusef. It's rare to see Eames with a girl, you must be special."

"It's none of your business what I do" snapped Eames.

He took Katelyn's hand dragging her to the back. He set up the PASIV as she got comfortable. Katelyn took a deep breath as Eames hit the button then she let it out.

Katelyn's dream, when practicing, is a white room of mirrors. She found it easier to concentrate getting a new forge then she adds details to the dream. The more detailed the forge the harder it was for her to keep it for a long time so she practised for hours at a time – at least she used to.

"Interesting place" Eames showed up.

"It helps me concentrate" Katelyn mumbled "You're a distraction."

"What kind of distraction love?" Eames caught her words clearly.

Katelyn blushed, closed her eyes and tried to imagine the image Beth gave her. When she opened her eyes she had the basic, the image she needed was tapped to the mirror. She set the eyes back a little deeper and changed the colour; the nose needed to be a bit longer and lips a little thinner.

"Not bad" Eames stood beside her "You're good but I'm the best."

Katelyn looked at Eames' reflection then she glanced at him already transformed into the mark. She blinked and it was the opposite. She hated show offs but on Eames it worked.

"Show off" she smirked changing back into herself "But I've seen better."

"I beg to differ love" he turned to her "I've never seen anyone better then me."

She smiled and changed, Eames blinked and smiled back. Katelyn had learned over the years how to transform quickly; it's just that she likes the white room and lots of practice.

"Very impressive but that look doesn't help me" he changed into a blond and kissed Katelyn "That's better."

"Afraid to kiss a guy?" Katelyn teased.

"No but I wish I could kiss the real you."

The two of them turned back to themselves and kissed again. It felt like heaven to Katelyn, she has never felt this way before with all the other guys she's dated.

"After Beth tells us who you're forging I'll help you perfect it" Katelyn told him.

"I'd like that."


	5. Surprise Events

After dinner Beth and Arthur made their way to Steve Pulpard's office. The secretary, a pretty red head, told them to have a seat and wait, Steve would get them in a few minutes.

"What's the plan of action?" Arthur whispered.

"Just let me do the talking" Beth whispered back "If you have questions I'll let you know when you can ask. Just pay attention to what he does and says."

Steve came out of his office shaking the hand of someone Beth has never seen. Arthur though has, he avoided eye contact with Cobb as he walked by - he was going to be questioned later about this.

"Ivy is it?" Steve shook Beth's hand.

"Yes and this is my associate Mark" she lied smoothly.

Steve shook hands with Arthur then put his hand on Beth's lower back leading them into his office. He pulled out a chair for her before going to his own.

"What can I do for you Mrs Ivy?"

"Miss, its Miss Ivy" she corrected.

Steve leaned forward interested "I'm sorry, I just assumed you and your associate were an item."

Beth liked the idea but she wouldn't be distracted at this crucial time "We're here about the Jackson case."

He scowled "Is there a problem with the paperwork? If Jackson is determined to be a fashion designer then I don't want anyone knowing he's my adopted son. That would ruin my career, especially with his taste."

Arthur and Beth exchanged looks "That's very interesting, do you do you know anything of his past?"

"Um, a little" he was taken by surprise "Let's see, his parents were big users of drugs and alcohol, so when he was five that's when they died and he was sent to an orphanage. It was one of those run down ones that are in dire need of money, the kids weren't all that well taken care of. When I showed up a few years later Jackson was so badly bruised and dirty but my heart went out to him, he and his friend had so much joy in their eyes. Those two were always causing trouble; I got one of my friends to adopt the other kid."

"Has Jackson kept in contact with his friend?"

"Yes, I hear he's become my friend's heir."

Beth stood and moved over to lean against Steve's desk; he turned in his chair to look at her. Beth could feel his lecherous eyes roam her body.

"Why did you hire two teams to get rid of Jackson's runway ambition?"

"What kind of business are you here for?" he scolded.

"The Jackson case."

Steve narrowed his eyes "I believe this meeting is over."

"I don't think so" Beth put a needle in his neck "You're going to tell me the truth on everything until I say you're done."

Arthur pulled Beth away whispering in her ear "What are you doing?"

"Truth serum, an experiment of Pat's" Beth pulled her arm away "We can get everything we need."

"That's what the internet is for."

"This is faster and from the source, no rumours."

"You're beautiful" Steve mumbled.

Beth grimaced "Apparently the side affect hasn't been fixed."

Steve got up from his chair pulling Beth and Arthur apart. What happened next surprised them both; Steve grabbed Arthur's face and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Come on pretty lady, join us."

Arthur was too stunned to do anything. Beth pulled him aside trying to pull him back to Earth. Shaking him and slapping him didn't work but kissing him did. Arthur looked at her with a very emotionless face, this worried her.

Eames had taken Katelyn back to her penthouse where she invited him in for a bit. They ended up cuddled on the couch with popcorn watching a movie. When they heard the door open, Beth and Arthur were arguing, the two separated.

"You two seem to be getting along just peachy" Eames commented then saw Arthur's face "What happened to him darling?"

"A little surprise popped up" Beth grabbed Arthur as he tried to leave "You're staying here tonight Arthur."

"Cobb will want to talk to me" he tried to counter "He would want to know why we or rather why I was there."

"Arthur! Arthur!" Beth slapped him across the face "You're staying here tonight and that's final!"

"Darling you're so controlling."

"You have no idea" Katelyn mumbled "But in this case she may have a good reason to be."

"You're not that way I hope love."

"Not normally, only when it comes to a couple of things but there's no need to worry."

Eames nodded then looked in the direction of the room where Beth had taken Arthur. He wondered what traumatized him so much that he was being forced to stay.

"It's getting late love" he kissed her cheek "Call me if you need me, or if something goes wrong with Arthur."

"Sure thing" Katelyn walked Eames to the door "Good night."

Katelyn was upset that Beth had decided to ruin her evening but something about Arthur's posture was strange and very worrisome. She let it slide for tonight but one day she'll kick Beth out so she can have the place to herself – oh and kick Pat out too if he happened to be there.

Beth had gotten Arthur to sit on the bed; he looked out the window as Beth carefully removed his suit jacket, vest and tie. With little to no reaction from Arthur; she didn't like it, it caused her to worry about what he'll be like later.

"I can't stay" he mumbled.

"Yes, you can and you will" Beth explained calmly.

Beth sat on her knees behind him beginning to message his shoulders. He tilted his head back and his shoulders relaxed, she then moved down his back.

"You're too tense" she whispered.

"It's a stressful job and tonight didn't help."

"I'm sorry, I didn't predict that to happen. I thought Pat had fixed the 'true self' side affect."

Arthur turned his head around and kissed her. He wasn't blaming her for anything; he's just shocked with what happened. It'll absorb into his mind and then he can send it to the back, the image and memory will be there but completely forgotten.


	6. Loose Ends

Katelyn put on a deep blue button down dress stopping mid thigh with a tie around her waist. Before she left she had a look in Beth's room; the two laid on the bed, Beth curled in Arthur's chest and his arm around her waist. She smiled at the scene quietly closing the door; Katelyn put on her ankle boots and raced out to the bottom floor where Eames waited for her, car door open.

"How's Arthur?" Eames questioned.

"What? No, good morning?" she teased.

"Good morning love, how's Arthur?"

"I don't really know, Beth's the one to ask. They obviously fell asleep since they were cuddled together on her bed this morning."

Katelyn could tell in the way his face set that he'll be worried for the rest of the day. She was right, Jackson snapped at him more then once, Eames was not acting professional at all when lunch time rolled around he got a phone call, Katelyn couldn't tell if that relaxed him or made him worry more.

Beth was not impressed, when she woke up Arthur was no where in sight. The first thing that came to mind was that he went to the warehouse to work. So while she waited for it to be the right time to call Eames she made a lunch.

"There was an awful amount of noises last night" Pat grabbed a rice crispy square "Is everything alright?"

"Not exactly, though Katelyn did figure out a way to give the mark sedative."

"Oh? Did she tell you or do I have to wait for her?"

"Text her."

It was time, Beth called the number on the card that Eames left behind for Katelyn and was so thankful that he gave her the address. Next issue was how to get there, she didn't have a car and she didn't want them compromised by calling a taxi. So she searched the net for the closest store then decided to walk from there.

"Who was on the phone?" questioned Katelyn.

"Your friend" Eames replied "She asked for the warehouse address."

"Maybe Arthur went back to work without her knowledge."

"Maybe, anyway what do you want for lunch?"

"Surprise me" she smiled getting into the passengers side of his car.

"A pleasure love."

Eames drove off into the streets of New York City confusing Katelyn. She lost all sense of direction while he drove, never the same way twice; it was hard to get her bearings.

"Another café?" she raised a brow.

"Now exactly" he opened her car door "This place sells all kinds of crepes all day long."

"Sounds delicious."

Twenty blocks later and Beth had made it to the warehouse. Arthur was no where in sight but she assumed that the most organized desk was his, that's where she sat. She decided to sit on the desk so when Arthur returned he would have his chair to sit on.

"Excuse me."

"Hi, I'm Beth, a friend of Arthur's" Beth smiled not caring that this looked weird.

"I'm Ariadne, that's Yusef" she replied like it was routine "Arthur's in the back with Cobb."

As if on queue the two showed up, Beth assumed the one named Cobb was the one still yelling at Arthur. Cobb was also the one she remembered from last night.

"I saw you at the client's office!" Cobb yelled "And you claim you don't remember anything!"

"It's not my fault" Arthur looked so ashamed.

"It would be my fault" Beth raised her hand "I'm assuming you're Cobb. I'm Beth, the point man for the other team that Steve hired."

"I remember you" Cobb pointed an accusing finger her way "Our client called you Ivy."

"An elegant alias don't you think?"

"You're on my desk" Arthur pointed out sitting in his chair.

Beth spun around to put a foot on the chair between his legs and leaned forward "You look pale, good thing I brought lunch."

"You brought lunch?" he looked at her sceptically.

"I'm not that inept in the kitchen" she felt hurt.

"How did you get here" Cobb hissed

"Taxi" she shrugged "Then I walked a good twenty blocks."

"Where you followed?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Look, dude, you're not compromised. Now shut up and come eat, that means all of you."

"Eames" Katelyn broke the silence "How do you think this job will end?"

"What do you mean?" he gave her a side glance from the driver's seat.

"Only one team can get the money from the job."

"There's no need to worry about that yet love."

She gave a sour look, mentally predicting Beth was going to have a plan within the next couple of days. She really didn't want to leave the boys behind in the dust, so to speak.

"Let's make a deal" Eames suggested "If one of our teams starts the job early we'll call the other."

"I guess that could work" Katelyn bit her lip "We can all get the money, it'll be fair."

"And I won't have to see that sad look on your face anymore."

Katelyn smiled at the gesture leaning over to kiss his cheek. Eames smiled back at her.

"You sure about this Cobb?" Beth asked.

She leaned against the wall in Cobb's private office so they could discuss the dream job in private. Cobb had come up with a plan so his shade didn't ruin all their work.

"Yes I'm sure" he opened the door "Make sure you can deliver."

"Of course I can."

Beth walked over to Arthur about to tell him something when Katelyn and Eames walked into the warehouse. She smiled pulling out a file from her bag and handed it to her forger friend.

"That man I told you to practice is named Carl, he's Jackson's best friend" Beth explained to Katelyn "According to his credit card records he shows up at a club called – Narcissa every night. I want you to go tonight and study him more closely; we're using him in this job."

"Yes mother" she teased turning to head back out with Eames "I'll inform you tomorrow with how it'll end up."

"And don't forget to tell Pat your plan to put Jackson under."

Katelyn waved her off as the warehouse door closed, sealing the room. It kept the fresh night air out of the overheating stuffy area.


	7. Club Night

"Head to the penthouse" Katelyn ordered gently "I need to get a new club outfit and I need to give Pat some work to do."

Eames stayed quiet as Katelyn gazed out the window; there was something in her face that told him not to say a word. He parked the car as she went up to the penthouse; Eames waited a good fifteen minutes before Katelyn returned. His mouth dropped, but he composed himself when she got back into the car.

Katelyn was pissed at Beth; she knew they were going into the dream in the next couple of days since she's out on this assignment. Beth had a nasty habit of telling her things very last minute; after telling Pat about the camomile tea she went back to Eames not wanting to make him wait very long. Katelyn had changed into a black dress; a couple inches bellow the ass, three quarter length sleeve, deep v-neck, a pair of black stilettos and a gold clutch wrapped around her wrist.

"You ready to go love?" Eames asked trying his best to keep his eyes on her face "Wouldn't want to keep our target waiting."

Katelyn was hoping to get a reaction out of Eames "Yeah, I'm ready. Are you going to be my back up?"

"Of course love; I don't want anything to happen to you."

She smiled thankful for the re-assurance, normally Beth popped out of no where to save her but she probably trusted Eames to do that this time. Strange, Beth doesn't usually trust people quickly – maybe it was the accent, Katelyn chuckled to herself.

Club Narcissa was packed; strobe lights flashed, people were on the floor dancing or at the bar, while few people were in VIP booths. She made her way to the bar ordering a 'sex on the beach', with drink in hand she scanned the room. Eames was by the DJ watching the crowd, while the target – Carl was on the dance floor.

She watched him carefully; despite how he looked he wasn't at all stiff. Every now and again she'd search for Eames just to make sure he was still there before going back to Carl. The man separated himself from the crowd only to lean against the bar beside her.

"What's someone as beautiful as you doing here alone?" he flashed a cheesy smile.

"I was waiting for a friend" she sighed "But I think I was stood up."

"I'll be your friend for the evening."

Carl held out his hand, Katelyn put down her nearly empty drink and joined him on the dance floor. It was hard to get his voice down packed with all the music playing but she assumed low and scruffy. Up close he looked much older then Jackson, he also had a strong body that the picture just couldn't capture.

Eames watched Katelyn from a distance; she was safe from harm but a handful of songs later after dancing with Carl all night he couldn't take it anymore. He joined the dance crowd making his way to her, Eames wrapped an arm around her waist moving with her in time with the music.

"I think it's time to go love" he whispered in her ear.

"Where are you going?" Carl followed them off the floor "I thought we were having fun."

"We were but I have to go to work tomorrow" Katelyn looked at her watch "It's nearly midnight, I won't be able to perform properly and my boss will kill me."

Eames took her outside, his suit jacket around her so the chilly breeze wouldn't be as bad. He had to park a few blocks away so they were stuck walking down the dark streets.

"Wait a minute" Carl ran in front of them "Where are you going with him? You don't even know him."

Carl had a good argument; Eames just popped out of nowhere and now she's heading to his car. Katelyn couldn't come up with an excuse, truth or lie, her mind just went blank.

"You were dancing with my woman" Eames replied.

"You're woman?" Carl looked at them disbelieving the words "She wasn't dancing like she had a man. I'd say she was searching."

"How dare you speak about her like that!" his hands balled into fists.

"Eames" Katelyn whispered touching his arm "Don't."

"No love, he insulted you now he's going to pay."

"Come on pretty boy" Carl edged him "Show the pretty lady how weak you really are."

Eames had no right to fight him for her sake but Carl just insulted him. She knew it was a taunt, but it was definitely below the belt. Katelyn took a few steps back; Eames didn't look like the kind to be weak.

"Thank you" Eames acknowledged Katelyn's retreat "This'll only take a second."

Carl gave a conniving smile, the boys got ready to fight and in three…two…one…Carl made the first move. He aimed a punch for Eames' face; he dodged moving his head to the other side of his arm retaliating with a punch to the gut. Katelyn watched in horror and amazement as the two fought it out. They were pretty evenly matched in strength but Eames had more stamina, Carl was the first to fall. Katelyn put Eames' arm around her shoulders as he began to stagger, she lead him to the car and got into the driver's seat.

"Eames you're an idiot" Katelyn mumbled wiping his wounds.

"Ow!" he sucked in his breathe "That stings."

"I have to clean these wounds or else they'll get infected. Carl was wearing some rings, they did leave a few scrapes."

More then once did the boys get knocked down to the ground. They still continued to fight even if the other coughed up blood or started to bleed. It was rough but nothing like a cat fight.

"You don't have to be so rough love" he fidgeted.

"I'm being as gentle as possible, stop moving or this will hurt more."

Eames huffed as he laid on his stomach on the couch in the penthouse, wincing at the pain as Katelyn cleaned every wound. There was an ice pack on one of his eyes to bring down the throbbing of a soon to be black eye. Katelyn started humming, breaking the silence in the room.

"Are you humming?" Eames raised a brow.

"So?" she snapped.

He touched her cheek "It sounds beautiful, I'm sure your singing is just as wonderful."

"Are you this flattering with all the girls Mr Eames?"

"No, only the ones I need to trick" he pulled her over for a kiss "You don't need to be tricked love. This flattery is genuine."


	8. Emotions

"Eames what happened to you?" Arthur asked rushing to his friend's side.

"He got into a fight" Katelyn explained "Now if you'll excuse me I'm late for work."

"We're going to talk when you get off work" Beth called after her "And I want no arguments."

Katelyn took Eames' keys and car so he wouldn't be tempted to drive. Arthur made sure Eames was as comfortable as possible on the warehouse cot. Beth studied Ariadne's maze's, they were going to come in handy for Cobb's plan but things will have to get changed a little so his shade didn't interrupt. She met his shade, somehow the woman showed up when Cobb was training Beth on how to use weapons in a dream.

Beth answered her cell phone that sat on Arthur's desk "Yes? Really? Perfect. We'll need it for tomorrow. You're amazing, see you later."

"Who was that?" Arthur inquired keeping his eyes on his work.

"A woman like that, probably her boyfriend" Eames commented "I'm surprised Katelyn was single."

"And so am I" Beth commented "In this line of work it's hard to start a relationship and most of the men in the dream business are creeps."

"So what kind of guy are you interested in?"

Beth went to hover over Eames "What does that matter?"

"I can hook you up with someone darling."

Beth frowned glancing at Arthur "Why would you do that?"

"What's wrong with a little romance?"

"Nothing" Beth bit her lip then bent down to his level "I'm not interested."

"I beg to differ" he grinned.

"I don't need your help darling" she teased going back to Arthur's side "I've been hurt too many times to try again."

Katelyn drove back to the warehouse to find Beth waiting.

"So princess how was work without your prince?" she teased.

"DON'T call me princess, that name is reserved."

"Oh, touchy" Beth smiled getting into the car "Does Eames know you miss the little pet name?"

"Of course not."

"Tell him, and then you won't be so hostile about it."

"What about you and Arthur?" Katelyn glanced at her friend.

"Business only. I bet the man wouldn't know what attraction was even if it was rubbed in his face."

"What's wrong with that? You've always liked a challenge."

"This isn't a game Katelyn."

Beth hopped out of the car as soon as it was parked. She took the stairs all the way up wiping tears from her eyes in the process. Tears were never her strong suit; she's shut them off 99% of the time so it's rare to see them.

"What took you so long?" Katelyn asked once she entered the penthouse "And why are your eyes all red?"

"I took the stairs, for exercise."

Pat came out of his lab giving Beth a hug after seeing her face. She wrapped her arms around his body crying into his chest.

"What's wrong little sis?"

"I don't know" she replied.

"Don't lie to me."

"Then don't ask."

Katelyn made hot chocolates to go around while the brotherly sister moment lasted. Beth knew what was wrong; she had feelings for Arthur who in return didn't show any. Once Katelyn started talking about it did it really set in and feel like a hopeless cause.

"Okay we're going into Jackson's dream tomorrow" Beth explained after a sip of hot chocolate "Katelyn, book two hours of Jackson's time for a runway over view."

"What about the other team?"

"Just trust me or else this will screw up."

Katelyn didn't like the idea but she agreed none the less. Pat had the camomile tea sedative ready and a portable PASIV that they can just put in a purse.

"The first level will be with the father; Steve will be putting his son down. We want Jackson to learn about his father removing him as an adopted son. Second level will be a club, that's where Jackson will regain his confidence back by a single club girl."

"Is it really safe to have his emotions going wild?"

"I want to watch his reaction; the plan may change according to that. The third level will be the runway, let him see what will happen if he lets his clothes come down the runway."

"How does Carl fit into all of this?"

Beth smiled "Third level, after Jackson gets horrible reviews he's going to go to his best friend for some reassurance. Carl will finalize how stupid his collection was, we need to squash his dream of being a designer."

"Make it a positive ending" Pat put in "Give him an idea about going into a cartoon industry, or he can design the clothes for a new sci-fi show. It's the best way to keep him from completely falling apart."

Once the plan was completely decided Beth left the penthouse to make a phone call. Katelyn was suspicious of her friend's behaviour but decided to ignore it for the time being and called Eames. As promised she warned him of the early dream entering and he commented that Cobb was acting a little suspiciously as well. Arthur could be heard in the background telling Eames to rest; Katelyn chuckled and agreed telling Eames to rest as well.


	9. The Office Club

Eames stuck around lunch time not wanting to miss the dream sharing. Jackson had his spiked camomile tea, unable to recognize the sedative and was out in minutes just as planned. He and Katelyn sat in the office waiting for Beth to show up, they were surprised to see Cobb, Arthur, Ariadne and Pat show up as well.

"What's going on?" Katelyn asked confused.

"We're doing our job" Beth replied "Arthur lock the door."

"What's the meaning of this darling – why is my team here?"

"Beth and I formed an alliance" Cobb explained "It was the only way to plan without having my shade get involved."

"How are we supposed to know what's going on?" Arthur questioned.

"I'm the dreamer of the first level" Beth explained helping her brother set up the PASIV "The second level is the club where Pat is in charge. Katelyn you do the third level."

"And what if something goes wrong?" she crossed her arms giving her friend a look.

"Improvise. Arthur and Cobb are going with you till the end; get them to come up with a new plan. Otherwise stick to mine if things go smoothly."

"You all ready?" Ariadne asked poised to bush the button on the PASIV "Good night everyone."

"Are you sure the detailing is right?" Katelyn persisted putting on her Steve look "I mean any thing could go wrong."

"Chill Katelyn" Beth reassured her "I've been in the office and on that side of the desk."

Katelyn gave a disbelieving look. Eames' voice rang on the intercom; he was playing secretary while Beth was a personal assistant. The other three guys were security for the building, making it easier for them to roam around.

"Sir, Jackson is here to see you."

"Bring him in" Katelyn replied to Eames.

Jackson came storming into the office; door slamming shut caused the window to vibrate slightly. Beth stayed silent and kept her eyes down; it was all up to Katelyn now.

"I found out what you're doing" Jackson started.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Katelyn sat in the chair.

"You're un-adopting me!"

"You're a grown man, you can live by yourself now" she stayed calm just rolling with it.

"How is this even possible? I'm your son, by blood!"

"Excuse me?"

"That's right, I know. I got tested to find my real parents only to find out you're my real father!"

Katelyn's mind raced with this new information "No son of mine would create such horrible looking clothes."

"The modern woman would wear my stuff."

"Only if she lived on another planet" Katelyn buzzed Eames "Bring in a glass of water, Jackson needs to relax."

Jackson glared at Steve, when Eames walked in with the water he took a large gulp then threw the glass at the window. Luckily it was a stronger sedative this time, Jackson fell to the ground after the glass shattered and the boys were called in.

"They're biologically father and son!" Katelyn yelled at Beth.

"This is news to me too" she replied calmly "Keep to the plan, so far it's going just fine."

"I'm staying behind with you" Arthur stated putting his finger on the PASIV button "And don't argue with me."

The group went under again; Beth gave Arthur a disproving glare. She didn't like it when her plans don't go as planned.

"You should have gone with them" she mumbled.

"I'm not leaving you behind" he kissed her "Now how do we wake them?"

She smiled "I have a plan."

The music thumped throughout the room, Pat did an amazing job creating the club. Strobe lights nearly blinded the group, which made it difficult to find the mark.

"Katelyn" Pat yelled over the music "You and Eames find the mark on the dance floor and get him to the back room."

"How exactly do we do that?" Eames yelled back.

"You're a forger; he's a man, think of something."

It clicked; Eames changed into a pretty blond while Katelyn went for a red head. Together, acting like drunken best friend found Jackson sitting at a table by himself.

"May we join you handsome?" Katelyn asked.

"Go ahead."

"What's a good looking guy like you doing by yourself?" Eames asked next.

"My father and I had a major fallout over my future."

"I'm sure you'll excel in anything you set your heart to."

"Come on" Katelyn pulled on his arm "Let's dance."

With Eames on one side and Katelyn on the other they dragged Jackson to the dance floor. Being in the middle of two beautiful girls he livened up and had some fun. He got really hands on with the two of them; it made it real easy to get him to the back room without question.

"I think you ladies were right" Jackson laughed "I'm going to prove my father wrong and succeed in life."

"That's what I want to hear" Katelyn smiled.

The back room was private and unlocked. Cobb and Pat over powered the weak Jackson giving him the final sedative. Katelyn and Eames got ready as Cobb set up the PASIV.

"Okay, you three ready to go?" Pat asked locking the door.

"I'm staying here just in case" Cobb explained "You two will be great."

"Just come back unharmed Katelyn."

"Be careful, he knows about the fallout with his father" she closed her eyes as the PASIV took her away.


	10. Runway Meltdown

Beth picked up the gun from the unconscious security guard. Arthur took out another one, she joined in, and they were getting tougher and closer to the office.

"Arthur we can't hold them back much longer!" Beth shouted over the gun fire.

"We must try!" his back met up with hers "These aren't normal projections."

"Ya think?"

"Your sarcasm is enlightening dearest."

"Dearest? Can't do any better then that?"

"This is all new to me."

"What is exactly?" she smiled teasing him.

"A relationship."

"Are we in a relationship?"

"Well-I-um-I thought we were" he flustered shooting the next projection.

She came in front of him giving Arthur a kiss "You're cute when you're flustered."

"Are you mocking me?"

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me" she kissed him again "And yes I'd love to be in a relationship with you."

"Cobb these aren't normal projections!" Pat exclaimed outside the back room.

"No they're sub security" he explained "Jackson's mind must have been trained in a way to stop outsiders like us."

"Why didn't they show up earlier?"

"I don't know" Cobb pulled a gun out of a nearby box "Start shooting."

"Guns weren't part of the plan."

"Maybe Beth and Arthur are having the same issue" Cobb re-thought his sentence "Your dream, you thought of the guns."

"I do hope my sister's safe."

"She'll be fine, she's with Arthur" Cobb was shooting down the sub security "Keep them away from the back room!"

Katelyn was actually quite surprised she was able to create a runway. Jackson's sci-fi collection came down and the crowds laughed, it really was a sight to see.

"You did an amazing job" Eames whispered.

"Thank you."

She looked like Carl with a few bruises that Eames gave him the other night. He disguised himself as a beautiful brunette to hang off Carl's arm. Just as predicted Jackson came to Carl about the laughing, Katelyn had to hold back her own laughing to keep up this charade.

"Why did they all laugh?" Jackson sounded broken.

"Your creations are out of this world" Katelyn replied "Maybe this century just isn't ready for you."

"My father is right, I'm a complete failure."

"Maybe your talent just isn't being used properly."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever considered costume designer for Hollywood?"

"You think they'll hire me?"

"I think they'd be idiotic not to."

Jackson smiled; there was a gun shot just above their heads, Eames covered Katelyn's head as they ducked. Men in suits came pushing through the crowd firing their guns, one of them getting a shot in Katelyn's leg. She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, Eames doubled back putting her arm around his shoulder.

"Princess you need to dream up a gun."

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Sub security, those weapons now please."

Katelyn closed her eyes and concentrated, the guns fell from the empty space above them. Eames grabbed the gun, and started shooting the sub security.

"We need to get out of here" Katelyn exclaimed scared for her life.

"Sorry about this princess."

Eames shot her in the forehead then shot himself. They showed up at the club, Jackson also awake, must have been shot by the sub security. Eames opened the door to the back room, Pat and Cobb got shot by the sub security there while Eames turned around shooting the three of them – yet again.

Beth was thrilled to see the gang back in the office but now was not the time to ask questions. She shot all her friends then herself to get out of the dream. She woke with a start and immediately grabbed her ring; she rubbed it and sighed when it stayed teal blue. Katelyn reached for her phone holding the treble cleft charm in her hand then tapped it on the table, no sound emanated.

"Fuck, I got shot in the leg and three times in the head" Katelyn hissed "You couldn't think of using a kick?"

"Not in those situations and the sedative was light enough that killing would wake us up easily" Pat packed up the PASIV "The mark will be waking up soon. Take the PASIV and leave with Eames, we'll meet you at the penthouse."

Katelyn and Eames left the office passing the other secretary and personal assistant. Jackson wacked the tea pot off the desk as he woke with a start.

"We appreciate your addition to this years fashion show" Beth bowed "Have a nice day Mr Jackson."

"Wait" Jackson stood up reaching out "I don't want to be in the fashion show."

"Excuse me?"

"Exactly that, my collection is not going down that runway."

"Very well."

The group followed Beth out and headed to the penthouse, except Cobb and Ariadne who went back to the warehouse. Beth opened up a bottle of champagne for the five of them.

"It was a success" Pat smiled kissing his sisters' head.

"Thanks to your sedative" Arthur raised his glass "Great job."

Kisses were passed around as the group celebrated the completion of a job well done.


	11. Good Fun

It was a relaxing day; Katelyn didn't need to go to work so she stayed at the penthouse with Beth. She was in the living room making her jewellery to Beth's newest fashion creation, it's their hobby and they sold the clothes and jewellery for some of extra cash on the side. They had an iPod plugged into the speakers, when 'The Drumming Song by Florence and the Machine' came on Katelyn smiled singing along. Beth sat there hand sewing sequins on the dress; she loved hearing her sing it made her feel like everything in life was alright.

Pat was busy packing, he was itching to leave the city and get back to his research. He groaned opening the door when Eames knocked, the man walked to the living room, leaning against the wall. When Katelyn stopped singing he clapped, she turned around red as a tomato.

"I knew your singing was just as beautiful as your humming" Eames sat down next to her with a kiss.

"When did you get here?"

"A few moments ago."

"What about Arthur?" Beth asked never stopping her work.

"Just finishing up a few things at the warehouse, he'll be over soon."

Pat answered the door yet again fifteen minutes later to let Arthur in. He found them in the living room and sat next to Beth putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Cobb's going to keep an eye on Jackson but he wants us to stay in the city" Arthur explained "You got any plans for the week?"

"I plan on going to the fashion show" Beth leaned into Arthur "Other than that I've got nothing planned."

"Same here" Katelyn snuggled into Eames' arms.

"How did you get tickets?" Eames questioned "It would have been sold out ages ago."

"Beth was able to pull a few strings."

"I got you guy's tickets too, why don't you come along?"

"I'm heading out!" Pat called from the door.

Beth dropped everything racing to the door giving her big brother a hug. He hugged her back kissing her forehead.

"You sure you're ready to go?" she whispered.

Pat chuckled "I'm ready; I've got everything except you. Stay here for as long as you like, you know where to find me."

"I'll definitely be by your side as soon as I'm done here."

"Take care of yourself little sister."

"Be careful big brother and keep in contact."

Pat laughed; he gave Beth another kiss and left the penthouse. She returned to the living room a little depressed, she grabbed the dress and curled back up into Arthur.

"Where's Pat going?" Arthur asked holding her close.

"Back to his research."

"Without you?" Katelyn's mouth dropped "You two haven't been apart since your parents disappeared."

"Okay enough of this sad stuff" Eames interrupted "I say we go out and have fun; mini golf, bowling, dinner, movie, Broadway, anything."

"Let me finish this dress" Beth focussed on the sequins "I'm almost done."

"I say we do it all" Katelyn smiled "Starting with museums."

Beth smiled at her friend, working with precision and speed she finished the dress then put it in her closet. Arthur and Eames protesting wanting to see it, she just told them to wait for the fashion show.

The group went to three or four museums that afternoon, not really seeing what was inside each building just enjoying each other's company too much. Katelyn was constantly blushing every time Eames whispered something in her ear. Arthur on the other hand being new on relationship things, Beth had to prod him until he loosened up and being with her became second nature. The boys took the girls out to dinner that night; a romantic little spot where the lights were dimmed low.

"Nice choice" Katelyn complemented.

"It's not really my forte, but I give only the best to my princess."

"Eames" Katelyn looked like she was going to scold him "I love it when you call me princess."

"Ah, I told you you'd miss it" he kissed her smiling face.

"What about you?" Arthur asked "What nickname should I give you?"

"Don't think too hard about it, I never really liked the nicknames given to me."

"I want to, you're special to me."

"Fine" Beth sighed giving in "Go ahead, try."

Arthur stared at Beth's face debating on a few names. Eames nudged Katelyn; they were going to watch the dinner entertainment placed before them.

"My dear" Arthur tried.

"Only if I was reading a letter" Beth shook her head.

"Dearest."

"I'm not eighty."

"Pet, doll face, baby doll."

"Like I haven't heard those before" she rolled her eyes.

"You think Arthur will succeed?" Katelyn whispered "I think Beth will win this match."

"No, I'm going with Arthur on this one" Eames whispered back.

"Puppet" he tried one last time.

Beth paused to think about it "Puppet? That's different, I like it."

"She lost" Katelyn's mouth dropped "Beth lost."

Eames smiled "I knew Arthur could come up with a nickname. How do you feel darling, you lost."

"I only lost this round" Beth smiled "There will be other chances."

"Your brain against mine" Arthur kissed the back of her hand "I look forward to the challenge."


	12. The Runway

The group of four went through a list of activities including a few Broadway shows, mini golf, bowling, dinner, every night at a restaurant chosen by the boys.

It was the night of the fashion show, Beth had called Arthur telling him to just go inside with Eames and not wait for her or Katelyn. The girls had a surprise for their boyfriends; Katelyn gathered her jewellery and Beth grabbed her fashions.

Arthur was confused over Beth's phone call but did as she asked. He and Eames found their seats at the front; Beth got them very good tickets. They kept looking around for their girlfriends, the seats filled up fast and they were confused when the lights dimmed and focused on the runaway.

They stayed watching the show, a lot of the clothes didn't look store quality, like no one in their right mind would buy. The announcing voice called out the names of the designers after each mini show. At the end he told the audience that Jackson wasn't going to be in the show but they had someone to take his spot.

Eames glanced at Arthur, glad that Jackson wasn't in the show but wondered where they got a replacement on such short notice. This final set of designs the boys liked better, they were elegant and sexy all at the same time. Their mouths dropped when Beth and Katelyn both came on the runway as the announcer introduced them.

"That was amazing" Eames ran up to Katelyn kissing her "This is a surprise."

"We've got more surprises" Katelyn winked.

Arthur snuck up behind Beth "You look gorgeous puppet."

"Thank you Arthur" she leaned her head back to kiss him "Did you like the surprise?"

"It was interesting but it would have been better if I get to see each design and help you change into them."

"Arthur" she nudged him smiling.

"Beth we need to get changed" Katelyn took her friend further to the back "Stay here we'll be back in a flash."

Beth got someone to send her fashions and all the jewellery back to the penthouse. The girls changed into party dresses then moved back to their boyfriends.

"We're going to an after party" Katelyn smiled "It's time to show off."

After the party Eames and Katelyn returned to the penthouse while Beth went to Arthur's hotel room.

"I think I'm a little drunk" Katelyn leaned against the wall cheeks rosy.

"Well so am I" Eames sneered.

He kissed her neck causing her to giggle. He picked her up carrying her to the bedroom. Katelyn was glad Pat was away and that she won the 'rock-paper-scissors' game with Beth for the penthouse earlier.

The next day Beth was catching the first flight out of the city. Arthur drove her to the penthouse to grab her things then to the airport.

"Do you really have to go?" Arthur insisted.

"I have to go back to my brother's side" she kissed him "It's my home."

"You can make a new home here, well maybe not here, but with me."

Arthur's eyes pleaded with her, Beth couldn't take it, and the choice was too hard for her heart and soul. She leaned over the seat giving Arthur a long passionate kiss.

"Keep in contact" she started to get out of the car "I know we'll see each other again."

Arthur watched as his girlfriend walked into the airport. His eyes fell onto the seat where she sat and there was a piece of paper, he opened it to see her cell number and e-mail.

'You better come back to me puppet' he texted her.

'I miss you already' Beth smiled texting back.

'I'll email you everyday and warn you when I'm on a job.'

'As expected from my man, always organized.'

'I love you puppet.'

'I love you too' Beth stared at her sent message unbelieving at what she just did; love was never in her plans for the future.


End file.
